


Don't Forget to Remember

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: A talk between Ada and Hecate turns into more, leading Hecate to fear the consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty at writing this kind of fanfic, so please forgive me. I will continue the story if there is interest in me doing so.

Thunder echoed in the distance. A streak of lightning cut through the nighttime shadows as the wind howled mournfully against the great window. A certain heavy lull hung thick in the air as Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress sat together in a comfortable, tired silence. After the long day they had, the two of them found themselves drawn to one another as if fearing that they were leaving things unsaid, yet neither seemed to know where to begin.

“You must think I’m foolish, Hecate,” Ada spoke at last with a sigh, “for always believing that I can find the good in my sister.”

A sad smile flickered briefly across Hecate’s lips.

“I don’t think you’re foolish,” she answered softly. “I’m just afraid to see you hurt again. She may be your sister, but it is quite clear she does not have your best wishes at heart.”

“You mustn’t worry too much about me,” Ada chucked cheerlessly.

Hecate lowered her head slightly.

“Perhaps,” she agreed reluctantly, never doubting Ada’s skills as a witch, “but that’s easier said than done when you… _care_ about someone so much… when you love someone…” She stared down at her hands folded tightly in her lap. “And I-I do, Ada… _love you_ , I mean.”

There was a heartbeat. A blink. Ada raised her bright blue eyes to meet Hecate’s widened chocolate brown ones. She had said too much. She was out of line. Hecate’s vision blurred as tears stung her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as Ada opened her mouth to respond.

Ada hadn’t been given the chance to speak before Hecate quickly jumped to her feet, reached into her own pocket, and produced a handful of powder. Hurriedly but clearly, she spoke the chant and blew the silvery powder, watching with a sinking feeling in her chest as it enveloped Ada. A moment passed as an unsettled look slipped onto her countenance.

“Hecate,” she spoke with confusion heavy-laden in her voice as she looked into the face of her teary-eyed Deputy Headmistress. “Are you all right?” 

Hecate took a deep, shaky breath that nearly sounded like a gasp. Ada could remember nothing of her confession. Though this thought alone should have comforted her, she could not seem to fight the feeling of sorrow tugging at her ribcage.

“I’m fine,” Hecate assured her, though the words sounded untrue even to her own ears.

“Have a seat,” Ada offered softly, “and do tell me what’s troubling you.”

Hecate cleared her throat, not daring to meet Ada’s gaze.

“No,” she said, more sharply than intended. “It’s getting late. I have much to do before morning.”

And with the sudden snap of her fingers, Hecate was gone.

 

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny, tiny bit to keep this going... Hopefully I'm not the only one out here interested in this idea. lol

Ada sat at her desk, eyebrows knit tightly together, hands folded neatly under her chin. She sighed heavily to herself as the clock chimed the hour. It was late, yet she had found herself unable to sleep with the unsettling feeling that she was forgetting something quite important…

Ada rummaged noisily through cabinet drawers until she found the small glass bottle she was looking for. The yellowed label was barely legible with age, but she recognized her scrawled cursive writing all the same: _Remembering Powder._

“Ah, here we are,” she hummed to herself.

Sprinkling a small amount of powder into her hand, she shrugged slightly as she breathed deeply, allowing the powder to engulf her senses. As memories fresh and old came flooding back to her, Ada felt a stirring low in her belly as one particular image played again and again in her mind’s eye. She released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding as her hands quavered.

“Oh, _Hecate_ …”

 

**To be continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this little story so far. It is truly all of you who keep me going when I feel so unworthy to be writing at all. I appreciate you all and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

A sudden sharp rapping at the door set Hecate’s heart to hammering at a rapid beat. She swung the door open in frustration, preparing to berate the insufferable fool who dared disturb her at this late hour.

“How dare you – _Ada_?”

Hecate’s eyes widened, as if frightened. She searched Ada’s face for any reason for alarm; surely there was some catastrophe brewing if she were here at this hour.

“What’s happened?” Hecate asked breathlessly, tugging her dressing gown tighter around her body.

“A very good question,” Ada answered calmly.

Hecate frowned, confusion addling her weary mind.

“Come inside,” she offered, deciding from Ada’s relaxed and serene expression that there mustn’t be anyone in imminent danger.

Hecate closed the door behind them and waited patiently for Ada to explain. Ada’s eyes flitted to Hecate’s long, loose locks flowing down her shoulders. Her hands forever ached to run her fingers through those dark, silky tendrils no matter how many times she had been treated to this softened side of her Deputy Headmistress. Hecate shifted her weight from one foot to the other and cleared her throat quietly, appearing suddenly uneasy under her intense gaze.

“How could you, Hecate?” Ada asked with more gentleness to her tone than her words themselves belied as she held up the empty vial of powder.

Hecate swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Her cheeks drained of their color, and her lips parted slightly.

“I-I…” she stammered. “S-sorry. I just… I know I said too much. I never should have told you…”

She shut her eyes tightly for a moment as she willed her whirring thoughts to untangle.

“Don’t worry, Ada,” she said, her voice quavering slightly as her gaze dropped to the floor. “I would never let my… _feelings_ get in the way of my duties here at the school.”

It was Ada’s turn to be taken aback with confusion.

“I wasn’t questioning your feelings, Hecate,” she said gently, stepping forward to take Hecate’s hand carefully into her own. “I was questioning why you thought it prudent to try and hide such a thing from me.”

 

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, we're not to the end yet. lol

With Ada's warm gaze lingering over her, Hecate became hyper-aware of their current proximity, of the weight of her trembling hand in Ada's. Perhaps they were standing just a breath too close. Perhaps the soft grin on Ada's face was one of adoration rather than of pity. She dared not hope...

"I'm truly sorry," Hecate breathed, her head nearly bowed.

"I didn't come for apologies," she replied softly, her eyes twinkling up at her. "I had thought that you of all people would have long discovered how I feel about you."

Ada watched as Hecate's eyes widened though her head stayed lowered.

"And how _do_ you... feel about me?" she dared to inquire, bracing herself for heartbreak.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ada chuckled, her cheeks flushing a rosy shade of pink.

At this, Hecate raised her head and quirked an eyebrow. Ada shrugged, understanding that Hecate would require a more direct approach. She shook her head gently, as if dismissing the doubt she could see shadowing Hecate's face.

"Of course I love you, my dear."

 

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Hecate’s lips thinned, and her eyebrows raised. She had the distinct look on her face as if she were trying to determine if she were being mocked.

“You _love_ me?” Hecate repeated slowly.

Ada nodded patiently.

“I thought you would have figured that out by now, Hecate,” she said with merriment playing in her eyes. “Everyone else has.”

Hecate’s eyes widened at this.

“Then why have you never told me—” she began.

“Well, I couldn’t have my Deputy Headmistress thinking I took advantage of her for personal gain, now could I?” Ada replied seriously. “I am still curious, however, as to why you felt the need to resort to using forgetting powder on me.”

Hecate shrugged with what she hoped would appear as nonchalance.

“If I love you, what business is it of yours?” she answered with a sly smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Ada chuckled. Leave it to Hecate to quote a literary master at a time like this. Ada would not press her for more. There would be other times for talking, and it would do no good to frighten Hecate away by pushing her to say more than she was ready.

Ada’s fingers reached out and smoothed Hecate’s hair, allowing her fingers to linger in the silky waves. Hecate swallowed hard and dared to take a step forward. She knew Ada would wait for her to make the first move. Still, Hecate was hesitant, even as she moved to caress Ada’s cheek with the back of her fingers, enjoying the flush of color that blossomed there at her touch. Then, as if pushing herself out of a daze, Hecate moved forward to meet Ada’s lips in a soft kiss. Hecate relaxed against her, making a small sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan that stirred a fluttering in Ada’s stomach once more. As their lips parted, Hecate took a deep breath and rested her forehead against Ada’s.

“I should let you rest, dear,” Ada spoke in a low voice.

Hecate bit down on her lip and nodded, not speaking the thought that she no longer had much interest in resting. Ada’s warm hand giving hers a firm squeeze sent a shiver down Hecate’s spine.

“Goodnight, Ada,” she spoke reluctantly, letting go of her hand slowly.

“Goodnight, my love."

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote "If I love you, what business is it of yours?" is by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my little story. I must admit that I'm a little sad to end it, as I've enjoyed writing this idea, but I truly hope you enjoyed it (and would love it if you let me know if you did).


End file.
